The present invention relates to a method of supplying automotive vehicles with data which can be evaluated for the operation, monitoring and/or maintenance of automotive vehicles.
To increase the safety and driving comfort of automotive vehicles, electronic regulating and control systems, monitoring, warning and guiding systems, etc., are being installed into vehicles at an increasing rate. The function of such systems is mainly based on data processing, because the loading of data, data updating, data exchange, and monitoring of the single actions is very important.
Loading of the control programs is part of the manufacture of the vehicle. Monitoring such data, updating the programs, reading out data about wear, etc., is done during repair or maintenance operations in repair shops which, for this purpose, are equipped with corresponding diagnosis apparatus, data transmission devices and computers. The exchange of data and their evaluation is reserved to being carried out by experts in the repair shops.
An object of the present invention is to develop a method which permits communicating with the electronic system of the vehicle irrespective of servicing intervals and repair shop visits, such communication meaning acquiring, evaluating, exchanging and updating the various data and programs independently of any stays in a repair shop.
This additional and more frequent communication between the electronic system installed in a vehicle and external monitoring or servicing devices should take place unnoticed by the driver to the greatest extent possible. Thus, a recall action may be avoided, for example, in the event that a program change in an electronic component of the automotive vehicle becomes necessary.
It has been found that this object can be achieved by a method of the type mentioned hereinabove, the special features of which involve that data transmission is performed in regular and individually definable intervals by means of wireless communication devices which will become a part of the basic equipment of every vehicle in the very near future.
Irrespective of servicing intervals and without additional expenditure in time, data transmission is performed in regular intervals which can be evaluated in a different manner and for different use according to the present invention. This is done unnoticed by the driver and does not require additional time on his/her part. During uncritical operating conditions, a communication takes place between the electronic systems of the vehicle and the external monitoring devices by way of which the vehicle is connected by the wireless communication device, depending on how the present invention is implemented, via online to service stations, the vehicle manufacturer, etc.
Data transmission is principally effected in both directions. This way, e.g. sets of parameters or complete software programs can be loaded into the vehicle electronic system, provided the individual control devices are equipped with corresponding data memories, etc.
According to a favorable embodiment of the present invention, data is transmitted, polled or exchanged by a wireless transmission device, which data holds one or more of the following pieces of information:
technical diagnosis or analysis of the brake system, the chassis, the electrical system, of one or more vehicle control systems, of the driving engine, especially information about
the air pressure of the individual wheels,
the oil level in the driving engine,
the brake lining thickness, etc.
The vehicle is monitored this way.
The method of the present invention also renders it possible to convey pieces of information about the wear of determined components, such as the brake linings, the type of the fuel that was last replenished, and other data, to the vehicle and, especially, the electronic control systems such as, e.g., an electronic stability control system or an engine management system in order to thereby automatically adapt the brakes or the engine control to the prevailing conditions.
In the event of detection of a deviation from the predetermined nominal tire pressure in the data transmission during the data exchange, this fact is signaled optically or acoustically to the driver. He/she is requested to correct the tire pressure.
The arrangement for implementing the method according to the present invention is configured as a part of a wireless communication device and equipped with an additional data transmission device which comprises an interface installed in the automotive vehicle through which data flow or data exchange takes place. A sender/receiver arrangement installed in the automotive vehicle and adapted to transmit data in both directions is suitable as a data transmission device. Transmission devices of this type are suitably based on an electromagnetic transmission method. Transmission can be effected by a transceiver, installed in the vehicle, which transmits the information to a mobile radio system of the terrestrial type or operating via satellite.